Ebonyclaw
Ebonyclaw |familyl = None Known |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = Frecklewish |livebooks = ''SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue, Beyond the Code |deadbooks = None }} Ebonyclaw is a long legged, strikingly black she-cat with a collar that she tucks moss beneath. History In the Super Edition Series ''SkyClan's Destiny :Ebonyclaw is a daylight-warrior; she serves SkyClan during the day, then goes home to her Twolegs at night. :Ebonyclaw makes her first appearance when Shrewtooth calls out an alarm, accidentally thinking that she and the other daylight-warriors were intruders. Ebonyclaw is disappointed that she missed Tinycloud, Bouncefire and Rockshade's warrior ceremony. She explains that Harveymoon and Frecklepaw had been shut inside their nests and that they hadn't been able to get out. She comforts Snookpaw, who is disappointed that he missed the ceremony. :She later sees Fallowfern's four kits, Nettlekit, Plumkit, Creekkit and Rabbitkit tumbling around, and she comments that StarClan must be looking out for them, or else they would have broken their necks a long time ago. :When Sharpclaw puts Ebonyclaw into a border patrol, Ebonyclaw and Leafstar both notice an edge to the deputy's tone. Ebonyclaw says nothing, though, and dips her head respectfully before she goes to join Bouncefire and Sparrowpelt. Leafstar later reprimands Sharpclaw for his rudeness. :When it begins to snow, Leafstar asks her, along with Billystorm, to stay because it was snowing so hard. Billystorm refuses and heads home anyway, but Ebonyclaw decides to stay to help, which pleases her Clanmates. :Leafstar chooses Ebonyclaw to go check out the caves farther up the gorge along with Rockshade, Bouncefire, Mintpaw, Sagepaw, and Snookpaw. Ebonyclaw sticks her head into the nearest gap and reports that it's small. Leafstar informs her that she forgot to do something before she went into the den, and gives her a chance to explain. Yet then Rockshade points out that she should have sniffed the den first before going in, much to the leaders irritation. Leafstar then saves Ebonyclaws embarassment by allowing Ebonyclaw to inspect the second cave the right way. Once they reach the larger cave, Ebonyclaw mentions that it is safe and nothing will sneak up on them there. :When they take a break, Rockshade comments that "some of them" weren't as strong as the cats with SkyClan blood, meaning the daylight-warriors and Ebonyclaw exchanges a glance with Snookpaw. :Ebonyclaw is seen with Frecklepaw outside of the new caves while Macgyver and Harveymoon are being exiled from the Clan for a moon because of how they were acting. :Ebonyclaw joins a training session with Leafstar, Sharpclaw, Sparrowpelt, Waspwhisker, Mintpaw, Billystorm, Tinycloud, Frecklepaw, Bouncefire, Snookpaw, and Petalnose. After Frecklepaw makes a good suggestion, Ebonyclaw praises her for it. :Ebonyclaw grows annoyed when Frecklepaw helps Echosong and starts being late for training sessions because of helping in the medicine den. Ebonyclaw is worried about Shrewtooth, and approaches Leafstar to ask her to make sure that he is all right. :She, along with the other daylight-warriors complain about missing the battle with the rats and the battle with the cruel Twoleg. She understands better than the rest, but is still distraught. She doesn't speak to Sharpclaw much, but only curtly nods when he talks to her. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series The Rescue :Ebonyclaw reports back from a patrol with Mintfur and Shrewtooth. After explaining how they came across a fox scent, Shrewtooth explains their tactic to Sharpclaw, saying that they marked how far the fox came inside the territory by bending down some small branches on trees. Sharpclaw praises them, and Mintfur reveals that it was Ebonyclaw's idea, and Cherrytail, along with other members of the clan, congratulate her cunning idea. Ebonyclaw, embarrassed, said it was nothing and she had learned by seeing her twolegs do the same thing when their backyard had flooded. Beyond the Code'' : She is first seen under the shade of a rock with the other daylight-warriors. When Rockshade and Bouncefire start to mock their actions, she tries to defend herself along with Harveymoon. Once the problem is solved, Billystorm and herself inform Leafstar that they will hunt for the Clan without eating from the fresh-kill pile, as she says that is the only fair thing to do. : Later on, she returns with Sharpclaw's patrol with a badly wounded leg from a badger attack. Clovertail fusses over her a bit, and Echosong tells Ebonyclaw that she will have to stay the night here at the camp. Though she is afraid that her housefolk will be worried, Leafstar assures her that she can leave once Echosong feels that her leg is better. : During the Gathering, she is seen talking with some of the warriors and is one of the many cats to gather around Lichenfur after the flood. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:SkyClan Cat Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:Kittypet Category:Mentors Category:Daylight Warrior Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Rescue characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:Kittypet Category:Mentors Category:Daylight Warrior Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Rescue characters